clarooscuro
by furby chan
Summary: ¿que estas dispuesto a hacer por amor?
1. prologo

**claro / oscuro**

**dedico este fic a mi amiga Flor-chan, (aunque lo dudes, mi amiga) que a pesar de saber que estoy loca apoyo mi idea en un principio y me dio valiosa información que usare.**

**¡arigatou gozaimas Flor!**

**También a Ani que es fanática de los vampiros y en especial a ti que estas leyendo...**

**PROLOGO**

las estrellas iluminaban la habitación, en la cama, observaba embelesado el semblante de la persona que dormía placida junto a el, amándolo, envidiando la tranquilidad de su descanso, delineo por enésima vez el contorno de su rostro y retiro un mechón azul de su cabello.

-podrías intentar descansar un poco- abrió los ojos al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa burlona

-sabes que no puedo- beso sus labios y su cabello rubio cayo en cascada cubriéndolos a los dos, una nube cruzo su semblante, por mas que lo amara, estaba mal...

las sombras de la noche palidecían ante la cercanía del alba, pronto tendrían que separarse...

-los de mi clase están condenados a la oscuridad eterna, a vivir entre la sombras, en mitad del camino entre la vida y la muerte, no descansamos, por que solo nos queda la noche para vivir- suspiro y penetro profundamente la mirada azul del hechicero ¿como un mortal podría entender? 

-entonces permíteme traer la luz para ti- 

sello su promesa, mientras por la ventana se veía despuntar el alba

-pronto veraz de nuevo el dorado amanecer


	2. oscuridad

**Parte 1 **

**Oscuridad**

la ciudad de Tokio, es como cualquier otra ciudad del mundo, la gente camina apresurada por las calles, los niños van a la escuela, los negocios abren temprano.

en un pequeño distrito de la ciudad un grito estremecía todo el vecindario, como ya era costumbre a Sakura Kinomoto se le había hecho tarde...

 -HOE!!!!, Tomoyo-chan!!-  una hermosa joven de ojos color amatista apareció con una sonrisa divertida en la puerta.... hay cosas que jamás cambiarían... por ejemplo el despiste de su mejor amiga. 

 -si no te das prisa Syaoran pensara que ya no llegas-

 ante la mención del novio de su amiga vino a su mente la imagen de un apuesto joven ingles y el recuerdo de que no había recibido aun carta de el... una vocecita en su cabeza le hacia burla _"así que el amor perdura en la distancia?? yo lo dudo..."_ inmediatamente alejo esta idea y le brindo a su compañera de vivienda una sonrisa...  

con una tostada en la boca y el cabello a medio cepillar, la card master salió del apartamento como ráfaga....al quedarse sola la joven Daidouji exhalo un profundo suspiro... su relación con Eriol se había mantenido a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, a sus 18 años creía ciegamente en el amor que se tenían, aunque comparándolo con Sakura y Syaoran.... sinceramente ¿quien va creer en la seriedad de una relación así? como puedes estar segura de los sentimientos que tiene por ti una persona a la que no ves en 2años 3meses 1 semana y 5 días _(pero quien lleva la cuenta?)_...un frío vació, comenzaba a llenar el espacio en su corazón que ocupara el recuerdo del hechicero, después de el no quedaba nada mas, era su mundo, después de el, solo estaba la oscuridad y el vacío, y dolía, dolía mucho, caer en la cuenta de que solo vivía una mentira, que se empeñaba en perpetuar sin saber si el, también lo deseaba...  sacudió la negra cabellera... que pesimismo! se auto impuso una sonrisa forzada antes de salir con rumbo a la escuela... la carta de el estaría en el correo por la tarde y todo volvería a estar bien... pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien...

Miro nuevamente el buzón, nada, ni un e-mail, ni una llamada telefónica, nada, mas de un mes y aun no tenia noticia de el,  se sentía sola y no podía hacer nada, 

-pero si seré tonta, todo se arregla si lo llamo yo-nuevamente la vocecita en su cabeza la atormentaba, 

_si claro llámalo, pero el no contestara lo mas seguro es que te digan que no esta, por que pedirá que lo nieguen, probablemente es que estando tan lejos ni siquiera se acuerde de ti _

el me ama

"_si claro eso te hace creer"_

 siempre esta ahí cuándo mas lo necesito

_" como no, estuvo aquí aquel día de lluvia???  O en esa ocasión que te morías por ir a bailar?? Cuando lloraste por aquella terrible pelea con tu mama??** "**_

DEJAME SOLA!!!!! Sintió irse el ultimo trozo consiente de  esperanza

_"ese tonto no sabe lo que  pierde"_

déjame en paz!

_"yo podría hacerte feliz"_

no me interesa seguir hablando contigo!

_"pero es que no estas sola"_

genial oficialmente estoy loca!

"puedo mostrarte que existo, soy... por decirlo de alguna manera... tu ángel guardián"

Ángel guardián? Eso sonaba bien, un ángel guardián que la cuidara y alejara todo el dolor

"_te he acompañado todo el camino"_

Y tu puedes desterrar el dolor de mi corazón??

_"así es"_

pues hazlo, borra su recuerdo

_"no quieres saber el precio??"_

no me importa, con tal de que se vaya el dolor__

En la habitación  en penumbra apareció un apuesto hombre  de rostro increíblemente pálido e impecable vestimenta negra  con la rubia y larga cabellera cayendo como cascada por la espalda, flotando gracilmente sobre el suelo se acerco a la joven de ojos amatistas y beso sus labios, poco a poco el recuerdo de Eriol desapareció de su cabeza como si nunca hubiese existido así como cualquier otra de sus memorias y el sabor metálico de la sangre se hizo presente... 

aunque no siempre estemos listos para las pruebas que la vida llega a imponer, estas llegan, y no nos queda mas que esforzarnos mucho para superarlas y continuar el sinuoso camino, pero que le dirías a un ser _"no vivo"_ por ejemplo, un vampiro, creo que la formula no es tan fácil ¿verdad?, ahora si además de estar en mitad del camino entre este mundo y el otro, le agregamos que no recuerdas nada de tu vida humana, la constante aparición de tu "creador", la extraña relación que tienes con una hermosa policía, tus sentimientos confusos por una chica que es al menos 200 años mas joven que tu... y una pequeña hada demoníaca escandalizando todo el día... ¿complicado no crees? A si y casi olvido la sal de nuestro cóctel psicológico, por que tienes conciencia aun y defiendes a los "humanos" de ciertas criaturas llamadas Bleeds que solo esperan para apoderarse de alguna ingenua y deprimida persona sin ánimos de vivir. Por que, criaturas mas estúpidas, no pueden mostrarse a la luz del día sin la protección de un cuerpo vivo...  Entonces podrías decir que realmente tus problemas existenciales son mas pequeños de lo que creías ¿no? 

-Shido-san?-

la entrada de Liho rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos volteo casi sin animo y le dedico una sonrisa cansada 

-un joven desea verte- 

en la penumbra del despacho se podía apreciar la figura de un joven de ojos azules con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro. 

-¿en que puedo ayudarle?- 

por alguna extraña razón este chico no le inspiraba ni la mas mínima confianza 

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa y tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con usted-  

había sido una entrevista infructuosa aunque no del todo... y es que aunque estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con todo tipo de cosas extrañas debido a su naturaleza mágica... era bastante extraño conocer un vampiro, una leyenda que usaba su nana cuando era pequeño para tratar de asustarlo...

sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello... reconoció su propia voz emitiendo un gemido de dolor al tiempo que era arrastrado al fondo del callejón

Se sentía hambrienta como si toda su vida hubiese esperado por ese alimento, necesitaba la sangre tibia de un ser vivo para saciar su sed... el, su creador, le ofreció el cuello de un joven y con el primer sorbo todo vestigio de su vida desapareció igual que sus recuerdos tiempo antes...

Básicamente  un vampiro es un ser mitológico, al cual es posible destruir con una estaca en el corazón, no puede entrar en tu casa a menos que sea invitado a hacerlo y le temen el ajo....

Eso dicen las abuelas, pero en la realidad, son seres de la oscuridad esperando un momento para regresar a la luz que tiene una calidez y fuerza de atracción adictiva, que para nosotros es normal, estando acostumbrados a ella pero para ellos es el tesoro mas preciado.

Para desquitar un poco la maldición de su existir entre la vida y la muerte buscan hacerse compañía  eligiendo a unos cuantos para unirse en la oscuridad, claro siguiendo ciertas reglas, por ejemplo que debe ser una persona hermosa, ni niños ni ancianos o enfermos de cualquier tipo.

Caminaban de la mano sin importarles nada mas, disfrutando de la calidez de la palma que sostenían, sin necesitar nada mas que ese contacto para estar seguros de que la persona a su lado era la correcta... 

El viento helado azoto la calle desierta y al levantar la mirada una figura espectral que se acercaba llamo su atención...

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la card master cuando vio a su amiga, los ojos cafés de Syaoran se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar la alarmante palidez de la joven y esa aura indefinida que la envolvía, antigua y obscura, pero sin ser totalmente maligna...

-te sientes bien Tomoyo-chan?- sin siquiera voltear al escuchar la pregunta siguió de largo ...sus ojos  que antes reflejaran la pureza de su lama ahora parecían vacíos, sin brillo, un nuevo escalofrió sacudió a la pareja deteniéndolos  del primer impulso de correr tras ella, algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo, por que mas que ella, parecía una blanquecina sombra que se confundía al final de la  calle con el alumbrado publico y las sombras vacilantes que el solitario farol producía

-Tomoyo!!!- 

-Daidouji!!!! Que no escuchas!!!-

finalmente desapareció de su vista...

un débil chispazo llamo su atención

aquella presencia mágica conocida era de...

pero por que demonios el hechicero mas poderoso del mundo estaba tan débil!!!.... y tan cerca... un gemido en la oscuridad del callejón...

corrió, lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían con Sakura a la saga...

el espectáculo lo sacudió, el desgraciado que estaba tirado allí era Eriol... como una plegaria antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de su amigo articulo silenciosamente un nombre que se perdió entre el ruido de la ambulancia y el barullo que empezaba a formarse en la escena

-Tomoyo-

la blancura de la habitación lo cegó por un momento obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz finalmente pudo enfocar el rostro preocupado de Nakuru recargada sobre la cama...

-como rayos llegue aquí?? Donde esta...??- dejo la pregunta sin terminar, los recuerdos venían presurosos, que comenzaban a marearlo, la oficina del detective, el callejón, aquel hombre extraño, y ella... 

-la policía dice que fue un intento de asalto- La guardiana le dedico una sonrisa, -Pero tu y yo sabemos que la herida en tu cuello no fue hecha con ese propósito- 

el joven suspiro, aun se sentía extraño, tenia clavada en su mente la imagen nívea de su rostro que se veía casi transparente contrastando con el color de su cabello  y aquellas palabras que sonaban como un eco

-esta cerca el dorado amanecer-

en la televisión era noticia en todos los canales, la heredera de la fortuna de los Daidouji había desaparecido sin dejar huella de su paradero, la foto de la joven millonaria salía a todas horas del día en los anuncios comerciales, en los noticieros y aun en la programación infantil, ofreciendo una jugosa recompensa por quien pudiera dar alguna pista que llevara encontrarla... 

-esta conciente-

tomados de la mano Sakura y Syaoran entraron en la habitación 

-te encuentras mejor-

-si anotaste las placas del auto que me arrollo-

la sonrisa sádica que se había vuelto característica en el, hizo un intento por dibujarse en sus labios...

-maldito Clow!-

una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

y luego otra

y otra

y un nuevo sentimiento de impotencia se apodero de el

-tu sabes que paso??- la mirada interrogante de la pareja lo intimido, levanto la mano y seco el rastro de su dolor

negó con la cabeza gacha... una enfermera entro anunciando el fin de la visita...

como explicarles que se enfrentaban, a una leyenda...

se podía imaginar la escena

-Sakura, Syaoran lo que le paso a Tomoyo es fácil de explicar, a nacido a la inmortalidad como un vampiro, anoche en el callejón bebió de mi y casi me desangra por eso me encontraron en ese estado deplorable, medio muerto...

a si casi lo olvido, poco antes, de eso estuve en el despacho de un detective que también es vampiro, investigando acerca de un tal Caín que conoció a Clow en su juventud... por supuesto se imaginaran mi sorpresa cuando Shido-san ( que es su nombre) me dijo que era su "padre vampirico" ...

Syaoran estaría escéptico, incluso  tachándolo de loco y Sakura lo vería comprensivamente pensando en que era consecuencia de las heridas y el susto de la noche pasada...

no,  no se los diría hasta tener todas la piezas del rompecabezas... 

y con esta idea se quedo dormido... mientras su subconsciente trataba en vano de recobrar la memoria perdida

_los vampiros son seres casi  perfectos, hermosos inteligentes y sobre todo... inmortales....  testigos presénciales de la historia del mundo, deambulan en la noches en busca de su alimento y una razón validad para seguir con su existencia, por que la inmortalidad acarrea una profunda soledad..._

_claro_

_ver y aprender tantas cosas..._

_y entonces ahí esta..._

_una razón para seguir..._

_haciendo trucos bobos para una niña, estaba un mortal sentado en mitad de la acera, con la sonrisa en los labios disfrutando ser un bufón y en ese momento le pareció la criatura mas hermosa que jamás hubiese visto, con su simplicidad y esa atrayente aura... magia... las primeras estrellas alumbraban el cielo y la pálida luz le daba un aspecto sobrenatural... y cálido..._

_se quedo observándolo quien sabe cuanto tiempo... finalmente alguien llamo a la chiquilla  y el joven se acomodo las gafas sus ojos azules relumbraron.... _

_hasta ese momento tuvo el valor de acercarse..._

_y un apretón de manos sello su destino_

un mes, había pasado un mes desde que ella desapareciera...

lo atormentaban sus sueños... la veía como aquella noche, entraba a su habitación, con la piel blanca, los ojos sin brillo, y como una caricia se acomodaba en le hueco de su cuello para saciar su hambre con sangre, haciéndolo sentir morir y al mismo tiempo nacer...

se incorporaba sudoroso en la cama sin poder volver a dormir.... solo deseaba que ella estuviera bien

El atardecer dio paso al manto oscuro y frió de la noche

Caminaba sola por las calles, la blanca piel resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna ... tenia hambre, por las calles desiertas siguió a su presa hasta acorralarlo en un rincón oscuro, hundió los dientes en el cuello y sacio su sed...

Un hombre la esperaba... el... su creador

Juntos se desvanecieron en las sombras...

No podía pensar en que fuera de otra manera, levantarse al atardecer y salir a cenar con el... una película en el cine o una obra de teatro, o simplemente caminar por las calles desiertas, antes del amanecer, regresar a casa y descansar... para a al noche siguiente repetir la rutina....

Le contaba de tiempos mas gloriosos para su especie, poder mostrarse a  la luz del sol sin temor a desaparecer, _¿que es la luz?,_  y también le contaba de sus antepasados, de los egipcios, las leyes, como por 400 años había vivido en la soledad y ahora estaba ella, dándole un nuevo significado a su existencia, una inyección de juventud y frescura sin la cual muy seguramente habría optado por desaparecer

Pero también estaba fresco el recuerdo de aquella noche ¿como la había llamado ese joven?

-Tomoyo-

volvió a ver su rostro, los ojos azules profundos  y el aura mágica y antigua

y sin querer una lagrima recorrió su rostro... sin razón...

por que no tenia motivos, solo ese vació, que no recordaba como o con quien había estado ocupado...

-Eriol-kun?-

Liho entro en la habitación con una compresa fría en las manos, últimamente las pesadillas dejaban al hechicero mas agotado de lo habitual,  lo escuchaba gemir y repetir un nombre en su delirio, y luego despertaba sobresaltado...

Una criatura con alas de murciélago pero cuerpo de mujer en miniatura entro volando hasta posarse en su hombro...

-por que Shido decidió que se quedara aquí?-

**Und dann hat er sie geküsst         **y entonces él al beso  
**wo das Meer zu Ende ist             **donde termina el mar  
**ihre Lippen schwach und blaß        **sus labios están débiles y pálidos  
**und seine Augen werden naß         **y sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse  
  
  


La noche era fría, pero parecía no darse cuenta concentrada como estaba en devolver el beso que reclamaba toda su atención, por que en cada beso, en cada caricia, una multitud de sensaciones, nuevas y antiguas, se conjugaban, dejándola por momento tocar las estrellas y sentir que el aire, si no era aspirado de su boca, no era en modo alguno necesario para vivir...si así, podía hacer de este un momento eterno

Lamentablemente el oxigeno es indispensable

Con los ojos aun cerrados, elevo una plegaria al cielo que se escapo en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar

-te amo-

una vez mas se hundió en los ojos azules, delicadamente enredo un poco mas el desordenado cabello...

y después solo la oscuridad del abismo de la inmortalidad que se habría frente a ella, despertándola con el atardecer... y los ojos anegados de lagrimas

la brisa le golpeaba el rostro a la vez que la luz de las primeras estrellas anunciaba la noche, aclarando por momentos el caos en su cabeza

las visiones del pasado de Clow venían cada vez con mas fuerza, y poco a poco la luz se iba propagando sobre el recuerdo, sin revelarse totalmente... 

una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus cavilaciones...

-aun no lo descifras??-

-no del todo..-

-tal vez deberías, contarles lo que sabes...- el detective Katsuhiro se dio la media vuelta perdiéndose entre las sombras

el teléfono sonando y una cita concertada

-si a las 8:00 esta bien-

con una humeante taza de te en la mesa del pequeño local un nervioso Eriol trataba de ordenar coherentemente sus pensamientos imaginando la manera de explicar los extraños acontecimientos de las ultimas semanas...

mientras veía a sus amigos acercarse, la respuesta estuvo tan clara como el agua cristalina... _Kerberus... Yue... _

si el no tenia una idea clara, ellos, que habían estado con Clow seguramente conocían la historia....

**la furby notas**********

**y el mundo se pregunta**

**que le paso a esta loca por que cambio todo y bajo los capítulos anteriores???!!!!**

**Bueno la respuesta es simple, regrese de vacaciones y empecé a leer para terminar el cap 4, y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que cada capitulo esta mas confuso y corto, y me dije pues comencemos de nuevo así que una disculpa... pero prometo que no volverá suceder...como verán básicamente es lo mismo, digamos que es la versión corregida y aumentada...**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en los cap anteriores y espero que este cambio no los desanime a seguir leyendo**


	3. la horas mas oscura

****

Claro/oscuro

Por furbychan

****

Parte I oscuridad

Capitulo 2

La hora más oscura…

La oscuridad es un manto cómodo y frío que te envuelve, te das cuenta que estas seguro y una vez que te haz abandonado a esa sensación familiar, enseña su verdadera identidad y te ahoga, te asfixia casi hasta morir y como un salvavidas en la lejanía vez un punto luminoso, la calma después de la tormenta… solo que en tu condición de hija de las tinieblas, el punto es tan lejano, la calma tan incierta, que podrías jurar nunca haber sentido nada diferente a la indiferencia y repulsión que tienes por la calidez de la luz, y sin embargo necesitas aterrizar del sopor que cada amanecer te invade y que puebla tus sueños de imágenes desconocidas personas y lugares extraños que sabes ajenos a ti aunque tu interior grite desesperado que no es así… vez esa imagen una y mil veces repetida y una muda declaración de amor que no comprendes y sin embargo, la sal de tus lagrimas cubre por completo tu cara…

El hambre te atosiga al despertar y esa casi dolorosa sensación de sed es lo que te impulsa a levantarte del sepulcro falso, al aroma de la sangre cercana te enloquece y pones en marcha tus dotes de depredadora, hasta saciar el hambre que te consume, sientes la vida huir asustada de la víctima y el alocado palpitar del mortal hasta casi apagarlo y no te importa, lo único que quieres es saciar tu hambre…

Las noches pasan y conoces gente nueva, colgada del brazo fuerte de Cain, las cosas parecen mas claras… es extraño… la sola acción de rodear tu cintura con su brazo aleja las dudas que han crecido en tu cabeza, incluso esa descabellada de dejarlo…

================== 

Cuando no se sabe que hacer, y las ideas en la cabeza están tan completamente revueltas que no hay manera de desenredarlas, la mejor manera de encontrar una respuesta es viendo fijamente la taza de té que hay enfrente o al menos a Eriol eso le parecía…

Él liquido caliente se deslizaba por su garganta mientras trataba de explicar a Sakura y Syaoran el curso de los eventos desde la ultima noche que la viera… _tan hermosa y tan lejana…_ un cosquilleo de nerviosismo recorría toda su espina dorsal… finalmente y tomando una honda bocanada de aire comenzó a hablar…

Cada palabra de explicación habría un rayo de luz en su enmarañada memoria, al mismo tiempo que era mas clara la solución, Yue forzosamente tendría que saber la historia completa o al menos tendría una idea de lo que la promesa del dorado amanecer significaría…

-entonces, Tomoyo es un vampiro?-

-así es…-

-y de cierta forma Clow tiene la culpa??-

-eso creo-

-Hiragisawa… y que te hace pensar que Kerberos o Yue tienen idea de lo que ocurrió? Considera que tus recuerdos son bastante confusos al respecto…-

-por que tengo que aferrarme a alguna esperanza??- y aunque el comentario era claramente irónico, su tono fue mas bien desesperado

-entonces llamare a Yukito para que hablen esta noche…-

dar un paseo solo a la luz de la luna, no era precisamente su perspectiva de tranquilizarse, pero el manto oscuro de la noche lo protegía y el frío lo envolvía casi cariñosamente… mientras a su alrededor bailaban las luces de la ciudad… las ideas atormentaban su ya de por sí cansada mente y solo quería llegar a casa de la card master y saber d una vez por todas en que demonios había estado pensando su antecesor, para liarse con un vampiro y prometerle la luz del sol…

y al levantar la mirada hundido como estaba en sus pensamientos… la vio… parada en mitad de la avenida…con las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro…

Y el tiempo se detuvo… al menos para él.. se acerco lentamente mientras la observaba mirarlo fijo… expectante llena de duda y miedo…

el deja vu la sacudió de lleno… esos ojos y la tibia caricia que de la nada se había materializado en su mejilla… el aliento a menta y el aroma a magia antigua y una voz, profunda y lejana que la llamaba por un nombre que estaba segura que no era el suyo y sin embargo sonaba tan conocido

-Tomoyo-

intento mirar mas allá de los ojos de azul profundo y no pudo mas que sumergirse en el remolino de pensamientos que se mezclaban en la cabeza del joven… mientras los recuerdos pasaban como una película acelerada… pronto la tibieza de unos labios invadiendo su boca y la caricia delicada de la lengua que pedía permiso para entrar mandaron lejos su frío entendimiento, como si esa caricia y ese aroma que embriagaba sus finos sentidos fuera la única sensación en el universo… como si la eternidad se detuviera indefinidamente en ese contacto…

se separo solo para llevar una seguidilla de pequeños besos por su cuello grácil _te extraño_ y enterró su rostro en la abúndate melena negra, notando la ausencia del aroma frutal que siempre le acompañaba…ella era diferente… pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir… no ahora… aunque eso significara que perdería su alma…

era un mortal, y la tibieza de su cuerpo, y el aroma fresco de su sangre, rescato sus sentidos del letargo, aun tenia _sed_ y sin embargo no se sentía capaz de beber de el cuello que se le ofrecía

-Te necesito-

pero aunque estaba preparado a ser desangrado, lo único que sintió fue la mano fría y suave que se enredo con la suya mientras sus siluetas se diluían en la noche…

le observo dormir, sereno e inocente, con los rebeldes mechones de cabello desparramados en su cara dándole un aire infantil, le despejo la frente y deposito un beso con los labios helados, mientras se levantaba, una mano apretó su muñeca y los brazos fuertes de Eriol la rodearon… se deslizo del abrazo silenciosamente y salió de la habitación mientras por la ventana el hechicero la veía alejarse entre las sombras nocturnas…

unos minutos mas tarde el cielo se teñía de carmesí…

una frase se formo en su mente

"la hora mas oscura es la mas cercana al amanecer" 

no se le ocurrió algo mas irónico y cierto en ese momento

**las furby notas**

**__**

Gomen Nassai!!!!!!!

Se que mi tardanza no tiene perdón, y además es un cap. muy corto y bastante malo, pero he tenido algunos problemillas que resolver, unos cuantos traseros que patear, y una computadora que tirar a la basura por inútil… 

Ni modo

No los abrumare con la increíble y triste historia de mi vida

Pasando a otro punto…¿¿quién nomino este humilde y feo fanfic para los anime awards?? Si alguien aun lee esto… seria tan amable de dejar un review 


End file.
